Toxic Turn Back
by CrazyCyAngel
Summary: The world tournament is over, can the Demolition Boys and Kai get away from Russia and Voltaire? TalaKai fic, may have other pairings, rating will go up. Please R
1. Default Chapter

This is the first time I've posted a fic in a long, long time so forgive theshortness. And there will most likely be a few more chapters.Reviews will be loved; flames will be used to keep my feet warm. Enjoy - Nik

Chapter One – Sugar and redemption

Kai's POV

The chilling wind of the winter night sliced at my bare arms. Being outside for a couple of hours in the dead cold of winter can bring chills to even the toughest of individuals. The world tournament ended hours ago but I kept walking around the deserted streets of what I once thought to be my homeland.

Now it's just a constant reminder of the pain and suffering so many have endured here.

Since the team won the tournament my one sense of purpose has been fulfilled. What is there left for me to do? I can't go back home, not to that bastard. The team doesn't need me, and the other teams still see me as a heartless traitor. And the one person I thought I might be able to fall back on no longer cares if I fall.

Tala.

He is my wolf, my demon, and my angel. He's saved me more times then I can count. He's always been there and means so much to me. But I've realized this all to late.

The attention I was devoting to my thoughts was quickly drawn away be the sudden sound of gunfire. The fact registered a little too late that I was the target. Trying to turn and run sometimes pierces my left shoulder and I feel something warm being to drip down my arm.

Trying to ignore the increasing pain I try to find some sort of cover. Looking quickly I spot a statue and quickly go to duck behind it. But before I reach it I feel the impact of another bullet. This time in my right ankle. Who ever was shooting was aiming to immobilize.

To bad they do not realize the abilities their target possesses.

But I couldn't stay still. The risk was too great. Who ever this assassin was, they were good at their job. The gunfire had ceased. This guy was just waiting for me to duck and run, which seemed to be my only option at this point.

I slowed my breathing and cleared my mind. Listening to every little sound around me. Gritting my teeth against the incredible pain from the ankle and shoulder I soared to my feet.

The instant I did bullets started to scatter on the ground I had been standing on seconds before. Running as hard as I could I managed to get as far as an aged stone bridge that crossed the river.

Not seeing any other options and with the gunfire growing closer with every heartbeat I took a deep breath and dove into the arctic river.

Everything from that point on was a blur. I don't remember going down the river as far as I did. The last thing I could remember was finally climbing up the river bank. The pain from the bullet wounds took control, throwing me into an unconscious bliss.

I can feel something around me. I'm no longer cold. Am I dead? Can't be, if your dear your body is stone cold and right now I'm warm. I slowly open my eyes and become blinded by the lights.

I groan and try to sit up but a wave of dizziness takes over and I fall back to where I was resting. Allowing my eyes times to adjust I look around where ever in the hell I am.

I hear something move beside me and see a flash of red and felt something soft touch my cheek. Then I know. His sent reaches my nose and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Tala." I whisper, my throat dry and rather scratchy.

"Ssh, it's all right baby. I'm here. He's not going to hurt you." He whispers back.

"Here, drink this." He takes a glass of water from the bed side table and holds it to my lips. I smile as I drink, noting the light taste of sugar mixed in. He had always fixed it for me this way.

Once I have had my fill I pull the glass away and begin to glance around the room.

"Where are we?"

"In my hotel room. It's a miracle we managed to slip you past the lobby."

"We? You mean the others are here?" I questioned.

"Only Bryan, Ian, Spencer and myself. Your former teammates know nothing of this. I didn't think you would want them involved as quickly as you left them at the tournament. We tried to catch up with you but the other teams held us back. You have no idea how badly I wanted to find you." Reaching out Tala gathered me in his arm and I could feel tears in my eyes.

Before I could reply I suddenly remembered that I was shot. How the hell does a person forget that?

I quickly look at my shoulder and only see a small bandage. I looked to Tala, confusion written all over my face.

"You had some visitors during the night my love. " He smiles and gently pulls the bandages from my shoulder revealing a small red circular imprint.

I smile back and remember the days when we were younger. There were times when Boris or Voltaire would beat us so badly that if it weren't for the power of our bit beasts we could have easily died. They would leave their blades and surround us with their power and heal our wounds. Without them I doubt any of the Demolition Boys would be alive to day.

I sigh and lean against Tala's chest and he wraps his strong arms around my waist. Both of us enjoying the silence.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked trying not to think of what the future could hold.

"We leave. The five of us will leave Russia and find a place of our own. Mr. Dickenson already said he would help out. But I think you and the others agree that we won't need it. Your parents left you a large inheritance and now that you are legally eighteen you can use it. Just like we always talked about"

I feel his arm wrap around my neck and tilt my head towards his. His lips slowly touch mine. I deepen the kiss and allow him entrance to my mouth.

We break away slightly out of breath. He pulls the blankets around us both, and I rest my head on his chest. He lightly kisses my head and sleep over takes us.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long to update! The last few weeks of school were royal hell. But the fic is back and I promise to update more often! Sorry for the shortness as well. The next one will be longer! Promise! .

Toxic Turn Back

Chapter Two

Tala's POV

Leaving Russia was both the easiest and hardest thing any of us could have done. On one hand we would be getting away from Boris, Voltaire, and the abbey. No longer would we be subjected to the torment of what we thought to be a never ending hell. But then again, the five of us were born in Russia and despite all the horrible things that have happened to us here, it is our home and sometimes its hard to leave something your so close to.

But in situations like this, we had no choice. At this exact moment the five of us are aboard the plane heading to America. It's probably the last, and first place Voltaire will look for us. But as of now we have no other choice in our places of safety. Mr. Dickenson arranged the flight for us and has a house waiting for when we arrive.

One good thing about the arrangement, only the five of us were allowed in the first class area. I look to my right and see my precious one asleep in his chair. I gently brush a few stray hairs from his eyes and place a small kiss on his forehead.

I feel a pair of eyes watching my every move. Knowing it was Brian I turn to face him.

"Did you want something?" I whisper, noting that Spencer and Ian were in a deep slumber as well.

He nods in head to the direction of two empty chairs out of ear shot of the others.

"Do you actually think this will work? Going to America?" he whispers.

"We have no other choice Bryan. And if Voltaire and his idiot minions decide to follow us it will be them who will have to face the consequences."

Turning his head he stares out the window, not wanting to meet my eyes.

In a whispered voice he says "We should have just killed him and Boris before we ever left."

I put my arm around his shoulder and place a kiss atop his head.

"I know Bry, but we would have been the first ones suspected of killing those two. At least this way if they come after us we can use self defense instead of cold blooded murder."

"I know," he groans, "I just wish that we could be rid of them. Live our lives the way we want. Not how they want it."

"Hopefully now we can. Now we'd better get some sleep. The plane will land in a few hours." I whisper back. He nods; moving back to his seat he begins to drift asleep.

Moving back to my own seat I see that my lover has woken up.

"What was that all about?" he asks sleepily. I put my arm around his shoulder and place a light kiss on his cheeks.

"Nothing love, just go back to sleep. It's a while yet before we land."

With no argument he snuggles closer to me and drifts back into his quiet slumber.


End file.
